


Think of Something Good

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, your soulmate's thoughts appear on your arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm leaving for London tomorrow and I won't be able to post a ficlet in a week but I couldn't just leave you guys like this! So I wrote a lil thing. I hope y'all like it ^^

The first time it happens, he’s standing in the bathroom, toweling himself off. He turned sixteen a few days ago and his stomach still spikes with anxiety every time he thinks about it; maybe it’ll happen today.

He’s just rubbing the towel over his legs - _too skinny, too long_ , his brain supplies - when he feels _it_ , a rush of _something_ down his spine, a tingling feeling at the underside of his arm, the towel dropping to the floor.

He gasps as the tingling feeling intensifies, like he hit his funny bone against the sink, and when it’s over there are big, loopy letters on his arm, like a tattoo. He bends his arm at an impossible angle to read it.

‘ _Brown eyes are beautiful_ ’

He flushes, his eyes darting to look at himself in the mirror. He always thought his eyes were boring and dull - nothing like those blue eyes with all kinds of colors. But if - if his _soulmate_ likes them then maybe they’re not that bad?

And what color eyes does his soulmate have? Are they green like Lydia’s or brown like his or are they a kaleidoscope, greens and browns and blues and greys?

That night, he falls asleep dreaming of dark hair and bright eyes.

-

He learns a lot about his soulmate in the next few years, even though he doesn’t meet them. They don’t actively communicate, but the letters on his arm tell him little things, like that his soulmate has a sister named Laura and that they hate potatoes and that they have a penis.

At least, Stiles presumes they do after the words ‘ _God, these jeans are way too tight, it’s like my balls are squashed back into my body_ ’ appear on his arms.

(Which was, by the way, endlessly humiliating. Scott had laughed his ass off the first time he’d seen it and Jackson had taken to calling him slurs until Danny threatened to kick his ass.)

But, Stiles fell a little more in love with his soulmate with every letter that appeared. He just hoped he’d meet them some time soon, because right now Stiles is a nineteen year old virgin and he’s not sure if his dick can handle waiting any longer.

Also, he just really wants to hold their hand and kiss them and do the most disgustingly cute things with them. He wants to rival Allison and Scott in the gross department.

He’s sitting on a wooden bench in Central Park, sipping his coffee, when he feels the telltale tingling of some new thoughts. He shoves his sleeve up with trembling hands, barely able to contain his smile.

‘ _Oh jesus, that guy is cute. I bet he’s drinking Starbucks coffee; he looks like it with the glasses and the beanie and the upturned nose’_

He brings his hand up to touch his nose, reading over the text again. And again. And _again_. Because that - that sounds like it might be him. Maybe it’s a stretch, but maybe, _maybe his soulmate is here, with him._

He looks up over the rim of his glasses, trying to see if someone’s around, because he’s sitting in a remote corner of Central Park and the only people who pass by are usually businessmen, and that’s when he sees _him_.

There’s a guy on the bench opposite of his and he’s possibly the cutest guy Stiles has ever seen; all sweaters and flushed cheeks. The guy’s eyes widen imperceptibly when he sees Stiles is watching, and then he glances down at his hands.

Stiles is pretty sure he just died and went to heaven; the guy is cute _and_ adorable _and_ possibly Stiles’ soulmate. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, clenches his hands around his cup, and walks over to the guy.

“Hey,” he says, smiling so hard his face feels like it’s about to split in two. “I’m Stiles.”

“Derek,” his soulmate says, and he’s soft-voiced and shy and _gorgeous_ and Stiles is going to die.

His soulmate - _Derek_ \- fiddles with the edge of his sweater and pushes his glasses up his nose, like he’s trying not to look at Stiles. Like he’s _nervous_.

“I, uh-” Stiles starts when neither of them says anything, heart pounding in his ears. “I think you might be my soulmate?”

Derek doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even _look_ at him and Stiles feels like he’s going to throw up because what if Derek isn’t his soulmate and he just accidentally propositioned the wrong person?

He gasps when he feels the skin of his wrist tingle and he turns his hand around to look at it, eyes widening when he reads the text.

 _‘I think so too_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment?
> 
>  
> 
> [Also I have a Tumblr? Come talk to me there, you can hear the embarassing stories of how my dad found my AO3 account and confronted me about the gay porn I've written...](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
